Cantina
Here you can find details on Cantina games: their names, rules, and when they have been run. 21 Guns for Loot (last run: 2017) Summary Players use a combination of dice rolling and strategy to win particular loot cards. Materials 6 loot cards, 21 d6 for the player, and 4d6 for the house. Rules Deal 6 facedown loot cards between yourself and the player. Players may use each of their 21 dice in the following ways: # Soldier: Pick a loot card, and roll the die, then place the die in front of the chosen loot card. This value will get added to their attack score. # Scout: Set aside a die. Pick a loot card, and flip it face-up. If it is a Kon.Monster ball, replace the ball with a randomly selected Kon.Monster. # Spy: Set aside a die. Pick a loot card. The house must roll their defense roll for that card immediately. At the end of the game, the house rolls defense rolls for any loot cards that do not already have them. A defense roll is made by rolling 4d6, and recording the number. Whenever a card is flipped face-up, either when a player plays a scout, or when they earn loot, if it is a Catina token, replace it with another loot card. The token goes into circulation at the marketplace. Payout For each card, if the player's attack score (the sum of all the faces of dice sitting in front of that card) exceeds the defense score, they keep the loot card. If it is equal or less, the house places it into a pile to circulate back at the market place. Players may thus earn anywhere from 0-6 loot cards, though 3 or 4 is pretty common. Run Known to be run in 2017 and 2016. Brains and Hearts (last run: 2017) Summary A 2-player light strategic game with a moderate luck component. Players need to score increasing or decreasing runs using piles of cards they play on. The goal is to have the most cards remaining at the end of the game. Materials A deck of playing cards and a few tokens (which can be cut out of the paper copy of the rules if needed). Rules https://retrogamecrunch.com/public/rules.pdf Payout Run Known to be run in 2017. Infection (last played: 2017) Summary A strategy game reminiscent of Reversi: players alternate placing chips on the board and "capture" neighboring opposing pieces. Materials A checkerboard grid and double-sided chips. Each side of the chips should be different colors. We could theoretically use single-colored chips, but it would be more annoying. Rules Set up the board by putting one chip in each corner, so that diagonal corners have the same color chip. Each player will control one color of chip. Allow the player to choose their color and decide whether they would like to go first or second (after explaining the rules). On their turn, a player may place one new chip (grow) or move one existing chip (spread). New chips must be placed adjacent to any chip of the same color (players may only play chips of their color, of course). Existing chips can be moved exactly two spaces in any direction (orthogonal or diagonal). Movement can pass over existing pieces of either color. Either way, if the piece moved or placed is now adjacent (diagonally or orthongally) to chips of the opposite color, these chips are flipped over, so the colors match. It is now the other player's turn. The game is over when there are no more spaces on the board, or when one player is unable to move. The player with the most chips on the board wins. Payout # If they lost pretty overwhelmingly. # If they lost, but not badly. # If they lost, but the game was very close. # If they win. # For an overwhelmingly impressive victory (this should be incredibly rare). Run Known to be run in 2017. Tak (last run: 2017) Summary A game based on A Wise Man's Fear, in the Kingkiller Chronicles. The game is strategic and feels a little like Go or Chess. No luck component. Materials A Tak board, Tak stones, and Capstones. Grid size can vary, but could be played on a 6x6 or 3x3 grid. The stones must be able to be oriented to lie flat and standing up, and capstones must be able to sit on top of flat Tak stones, if we do not use official pieces. See the rules for pictures of what these look like. Rules http://cheapass.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/TakWebRules.pdf Payout Run Known to be run in 2017. Train Game (last played: 2017) Summary A fast-paced, push-your-luck dice game. Materials Rules Payout Run Known to be run in 2017. Template for games Summary Materials Rules Payout Run